


Say Something

by LixGabriella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Erica, Awesome Laura Hale, Cuties, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Fluffy, Hugs, Human Derek Hale, Jealous Derek, Lydia is Perfect, Multi, Sassy Lydia, he's actually a teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixGabriella/pseuds/LixGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a very complicated relationsip with his new sex god of a boss Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is probably really rubbish ok

 Fuckkkkk, It's Stiles first day at **Hales Publishing** and he's already going to be late if he doesn't get his ass out of bed. God, his head was pounding. Whose idea was it to go out on a Sunday night and get COMPLETELY wasted?? Oh right it was _Scott's_. Asshole.

Stiles hauled himself out of his nest of blankets, sunlight blinding him. He really needs to buy curtains because he can only tolerate a certain amount of brightness as soon as he wakes up. Especially with a hangover. He stretched uncomfortably, looking down realising he's still wearing last nights outfit. _A tight fitted t-shirt and extreme black skinny jeans_. Heading for the bathroom, he quickly striped before jumping in the shower.

Scrubbing the heavy alcohol smell of his skin. After, quickly throwing on the first outfit he saw lying around his room, he nervously ran his hand through his damp hair before grabbing his bag and stumbling out of his apartment and rushing towards his new work building.

 **Hales Publishing** was a tall, smart looking building. Inside and out. Colour-schemed black and white, walls decorated with their top magazine covers, expensive leather chairs sitting in the reception. Stiles had been in there a few times, but only to hang out with his friends that worked there. Everyone who worked there seemed to be attractive, well-dressed and downright terrifying. Which is why -of course- Lydia Martin worked there. Lydia Martin was possibly the most terrifying, controlling and sophisticated person Stiles had ever laid eyes on. And he had been lucky enough to not only know this beautiful woman, but also be super-mega best friends with her. Which is how Stiles got his job as a PA to one of the owners of the company and magazine.

As Stiles hurried to work, dodging people who barged by, threatening to easily knock him and his coffee over, his phone rang. My Banshee flashed across the screen. Banshee had been a nickname and inside joke between him and Lydia whilst they were both at college, and Stiles never had the heart to change her caller ID to anything else.

 _"Stiles Stilinski where the hell are you?!_ " Lydia asked calmly through the speaker. Oh god, right now Stiles wished, prayed, hoped that she would shout instead of being so calm. Its how you could tell whether you were in serious trouble or not.

"Good morning to you too Lyds"Stiles greeted nervously. God she was going to cut him open with one of her perfectly manicured fingernails. He just knew it.

 _"Stiles Stilinki, I'm going to ask you again..where are you? And if you don't reply with, 'in the elevator coming up to your office' I will most definitely hurt you. Which would be a shame because then who would I have an intellectual conversation with?? "_ Lydia scoffed.

Luckily for Stiles, he was indeed. He hung up just as he walked into her office. Well not her office. Her boss' office who also happened to be Lydia's girlfriend.

Man how'd she get so lucky? Although Lydia's workspace was just outside her boss' office, she was in there enough for it to be hers as well.

"Damn Stilinski, you look like shit" Laura Hale snickered.

Laura Hale was a beautiful woman, long brown hair, bright eyes and a killer smile. She was also the type of woman who could probably kill a man with a pencil. She was scary shit. Over the years of Stiles actually knowing her, he can say that she is one of his closest friends.

"Oh Laura, is that a new wrinkle I spy with my amazing young eyes?" Stiles replied back, with a wink and a sly grin.

"Why you son of a bitch, nope you're fired. Please remove your pale ass from my building" Laura glared, trying to repress a smile.

"Whatever dude, I'm staying" Stiles beamed flopping himself onto the leather sofa in the corner.

"You are both ridiculous" Lydia muttered rolling her eyes.

"But you love us" said Laura, poking a tongue out at her girlfriend.

Their usual banter was interrupted by a knock on Laura's door. Lydia opened it, allowing the outsider to enter. Tall, tanned and down right adorable. This guy had dimples the size of craters what the fuck.

"Jake?!" Stiles squawked, sitting up, trying to pat down his hair that currently mirrored a birds nest.

Ah yes. Jake Quinn. One of the many gorgeous specimens Stiles was frequently around in college. Stiles had a couple of classes with him, he also dated him for a while. Until Jake had cheated on him. He hasn't seen this guy since. Yeah, no big deal.

Stiles nervously stared, he hadn't seen the guy since college. Unfortunately he had only got hotter, and in a suit? Someone was trying to kill him.

"Stiles? God, its been ages! What are you doing here?" Jake greeted in return, in his normal chirpy tone.

"Lyds got me a job here! And wow i know right? It's been what a couple of years now? Last time we saw each other must of been when...."When we broke up and I'm pretty sure I threw a mug at you. Stiles started before fading, going red, blush covering most of his body now.

"Is there something you wanted Mr Quinn? Because we were in the middle of discussing Mr Stilinski's new placement" Lydia sneered. She didn't like him. Nope. Not one bit. Lydia had been the one to find her best friend truly heartbroken and drunk in their shared apartment after Stiles had confronted him.

"Oh right! Sorry Miss Martin. Miss Hale, I've been sent to see if Mr Hales new assistant will be arriving shortly? Its only nine AM and I believe he has already made one of the interns cry because she forgot his coffee" Jake frowned.

"Oh for god sake. Thankfully, Mr Stilinski here is the new assistant. A miracle he is. I'll send him up shortly." Laura muttered running a hand over the side of her face. Jake nodded before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Wait, hold up? Mr Hale?" Stiles asked confused. Who the hell was that? An uncle? Stiles frowned. Great he's going to be working for some old wrinkly uncle of hers he's never heard about. I bet he smells like dust. Stiles thought.

"Yes, your new boss. No he is not an uncle, nor wrinkly nor old. And smells like dust Stiles? Really?" Laura frowned again.

"Shit did I say that out loud?" Stiles gaped. Great, I mean Stiles barely has a fucking filter anyway, but this?! God he's going insane already. That's it he's retiring.

"Yes you did sweetie. Now, Mr Hale is Laura's younger brother. He recently joined the company and owns half since Cora is still travelling and if anyone is around their uncle Peter for too long there's normally chaos." Lydia explained going into full professional mode. He liked seeing her like this. It reminded him of all those years ago at high school when she would arrange their study sessions and correct teachers about their subjects and knowledge.

Laura sat on the edge of her desk, watching her girlfriend lovingly. They were perfect or each other. Hell they could probably take over the world without even trying.

"Is he really that mean? He made a girl cry..Oh God, he's going to make ME cry isn't he? What if I fail? What if I mess up?" Stiles rambled nervously.

"He's not so much mean. Just stressed, he's not a people person. He's private and doesn't really use his words.." Laura mumbled chewing on the inside of her mouth.

"All you need to know is, he likes coffee and wants it a lot. Black, three sugars. He doesn't like talking or making conversation. You'll write down his meetings and run errands for him. Understood?" Lydia asked writing some notes for Stiles. Stiles stood nervously, nodding his head. Fingers playing with the strap of his bag. "Okay good, now off you pop sweetpea. Let me know if my brother is being an ass" Laura smirked pushing him out of her office. Lydia following close behind, leading him into an elevator.

 

* * *

 

Lydia knocked on the office door. **MR HALE** placed on the middle. Stiles heard a grunt of a reply, to which Lydia opened the door.

"Good Morning Mr Hale, Ms. Blake will no longer be your assistant from now on. Her place will be taken by Mr Stilinski who was hired by your sister Miss Hale" Lydia said smoothly.

Mr Hale stood up from his chair, walking out from behind his desk, leaning on the edge.

Holy mother of god. Stiles wanted to die. Mr Hale was probably definitely the most attractive guy Stiles had seen in his whole life. The guy was really rocking the ' Tall Dark and Handsome' Look well. Stiles was pretty sure not only was he staring but drooling also.

"Why does my sister not tell me these things?" Mr Hale groaned, glaring at Stiles. Lydia shrugged. "She knows you would complain and argue. Now if there are not any further questions I will be leaving you both. Miss Hale needs me to sort some things"

"More like make out in her chair" Stiles muttered trying not to grin like a 5 year old. "Shut it you, otherwise I'll tell Laura it was You who broke that hideous vase that she loved" Lydia hissed, jabbing a finger into his chest. Stiles put his hands up in surrender because he knew she would and Laura would murder him.

Lydia left, leaving Stiles by himself with Mr Hale, which wasn't a bad thing, apart from the fact that it looked like he was going to kill Stiles. Wow this guy has a real serial killer vibe. "What kind of name is _Stilinski_?" Stiles heard Mr Hale mutter to himself as he sat back at his desk. Stiles awkwardly stood by the door, debating whether he should just run and never come back or die here.

"Hi I'm Stilinski, I mean Stiles, well it's Stiles Stilinski, you can call me Stiles because you really don't want to even try to pronounce my real name. God it's a disaster talk about polish keyboard smash. This one time my coach tried pronouncing it, it was awful. Then again he called me Biles Bilinski so. Only a few people know, like Lydia. Lydia is super clever though..not that your not! I mean you've got the whole smart and sexy look going on, oh my god, dude please say something to stop me talking" Stiles rambled, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"You talk a lot. Don't. I have a meeting, when I get back I expect coffee. Also do something about your outfit. This is a professional workplace, not a hipster coffee place."Mr Hale gritted before walking out.

Great, he's only known the guy for what five minutes? And Stiles is pretty sure he's going to be fed to wolves.

~

Stiles sat in Laura's office, with Laura and Lydia as they all ate lunch together. So far his day hasn't been that bad. Okay that was a lie. He unintentionally called his new boss stupid and sexy. He ended up tripping over and spilling his coffee order all down himself. Walked into Mr Hale. Like full-on smack into the guys chest. And when Jake came into the office he panicked and hid, hitting his head in the process. Stiles just wanted the day to be over. Especially when he told Lydia and Laura what happened and they sat laughing at him.

" "Smart and sexy look" Oh my god Stiles, my brother came in looking like he wanted to kill you or himself when he told me" Laura snorted

"I panicked okay????? Can you blame me? You left me in a room with mister sex on legs" Stiles groaned covering his face.

Laura scrunched up her nose. "Ew okay please _never_ call my brother that in front of me again."

"He has a point Lu, I mean if I was straight, I would most likely go for Der, you have a very attractive family" Lydia admitted, patting her girlfriends shoulder. Laura rolled her eyes and glared at Stiles.

"Also what's with that? Why do you all glare, especially him, I thought he was going to murder me Lu" Stiles pouted.

Laura's phone rang.

"Hello, Miss Hale speaking"

"Oh hey derbear" Laura beamed putting the conversation on loud speaker.

"Laura. How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Mr Hale complained. Stiles snickered.

"Shut up Derek, what do you want?" so that's his name. Huh.

"Is that Stilinski kid with you? His lunch break was over 20 minutes ago."

Stiles shot up swearing. "Oh fuck I forgot that I work here now and wasn't hanging out. Shit shit shit oh my god he's going to kill me."

"Spill my coffee one more time, and I'll make sure no one finds your body" Mr Hale or Derek snapped. Stiles wanted to die.

2 months later~

Stiles has worked at Hales Publishing for two months now and quite frankly, he rather enjoyed it. He had made a number of friends in the short time of him being there and his boss has toned down on the serial killer vibe. Wonderful.

Stiles walked into Derek's office without knocking, stack of front page cover designs in one hand, coffee in the other. Derek sat at his desk, hair ruffled, tie loosened around his neck, a few shirt buttons undone. The poor guy looked a mess.

"Dude, I brought caffeine, god knows you look like you need it" Stiles cringed, placing the coffee onto his desk. Derek looked up frowning with his expressive eyebrows lowering, "Stop calling me dude Stilinski" Oh wow the poor guy is a wreck. Normally Stiles would of gotten a glare or shouted out. Or he'd threaten to fire him.

Over the past months, Stiles had developed a deep affection for his boss. That had been quite obvious to both Lydia and Laura.

 

"You fancy my brother? Oh my god, Lydia we have to set them up"

"Laura no shut up. I don't fancy your brother"

"Yes you do Stiles"

"I haven't consumed a near enough amount of alcohol to be dealing with both of you"

 

"Hale, I mean this in the nicest way possible. As a friend, when was the last time you did anything apart from work? Because you look a wreck, you should really go home and sleep dude. Its 10.13pm Jesus Christ it's late . Seriously dude, everyone is going home. You should too" Stiles frowned poking at his boss' head.

"We're not friends, stop calling me dude, I will fire you. And everybody else isn't co-owner. Now shut up and piss off" Derek groaned.

"Yeah dude, you're really not scary. Oh here are the choice of front page designs for this months issue. Good choice choosing Ryan Reynolds for the cover. He's hot" Stiles beamed.

"These all literally look the same to me" Derek muttered glaring at the designs like they had pissed in his cheerios.

Stiles peered over Derek's shoulder at the designs, pushing some to the side, until the one left in the middle was the one he liked.

"I like this one" Stiles mumbled quietly. "Why?"Derek asked, looking genuinely interested. Well there's a first time for everything.

"It stands out more to me. It's simpler yet more effective, the angle and colouring kind of catch your eye but not in a violent way. It draws you in I guess, but I don't know bro, that's just my mind being weird. I mean, I'm trying to focus on Adderall and about ten cups of coffee" Stiles shrugged. Edging towards the door, he stalled, looking over at this boss who stared at Stiles, in a way he never had before. To Stiles surprise he smiled at the gawky lad.

Something inside of Stiles seemed to brighten up when he saw Derek's smile, it was amazing. "You should do that more-smile I mean. It's nice..nice smile."Stiles blurted covering his mouth before rushing out quickly.

 

* * *

 

"Here." A coffee cup was shoved into Stiles face. The heat radiating off of it. Today Stiles was feeling particularly tired because last night he had stayed up playing Halo all night with Scotty boy. Stiles blinked, and took the coffee. "Urm, you know I'm the one who's supposed to bring YOU coffee right?" he questioned. Taking a sip then putting down onto his own desk. Derek opened his mouth, before closing it again. Looking down at his phone and turning around hurrying away.

Well that was weird.

~

It was two weeks until Christmas and Stiles wasn't feeling as festive as he usually would. For the first time he would be spending Christmas alone. This year, his dad finally got a break from work. Something the Sheriff of Beacon Hills gets rarely. And he was spending Christmas with Melissa McCall in a country Stiles has completely forgotten the name of. Scott was spending the holidays with his girlfriend Kira, just as his other friends were spending it with their families and loved ones. But not Stiles. Nope. He's going to spend it in his crappy apartment that creaked and smelt of pizza and washing detergent. Most likely watching old episodes of Game Of Thrones.

When Stiles came back from his break, he found another cup of coffee at his desk, along with a cookie that Stiles is absolutely in love with at the moment. It's delicious. He eyed them both suspiciously momentarily before shrugging and devouring both.

He bought Derek's coffee and headed towards his office. He walked in, finding Derek on the office phone looking like he wanted to smash it to pieces.

"But I don't care, why can't you go to this thing? Laura no. I'm not doing it. I'm not good with people, especially when I have to socialise with more then two people at a time"

Stiles watched in interest, an amused feeling bewitching him. Derek frowned, consistently arguing back with Laura over the phone.

"Take _Stiles?_ Are you insane? He'd end up setting someone on fire, or injuring himself. God I once walked in on him trying to un-attach a piece of paper he had managed to staple to himself!"

Now it was Stiles turn to frown, that had been an accident, he had been stapling all day. Jeez.

Derek hung up, defeated. "Stilinski, clear my schedule for the eighteenth, and ban my sister from talking to me or phoning me"

"A please would be nice dude, but sure thing. Apart from the banning Laura thing" Stiles replied.

* * *

 

"I'd like to speak with Derek please" an unfamiliar voice greeted. Looking from his computer Stiles saw a man dressed smartly, eyeing Stiles in a way that made him a little bit terrified. Pretty sure this guy had like 6 rows of teeth fucking hell.

"Mr Hale is currently busy" Stiles muttered going back to his computer screen. Jesus can this guy just leave already.

"Perhaps you could call him? Let him know I'm here. Or I could wait. I mean a pretty, young thing like you must be fun to play with" The guy winked. Ew.

Stiles made a choking noise and quickly called Derek.

"What Stilinski? I am in no mood for your stupid facts or a long detailed explanation of whatever you've searched up today" Derek snapped.

"um sorry Mr Hale, there's someone insisting to see you." Stiles said nervously, he could see the guy from the corner of his eye, who was just lurking closely towards him.

"Who is it?"

"What's your name?" Stiles asked the creeper. Yup that was going to be his nickname. "Peter"

"Peter? Isn't that your uncle? Okay I see the similarities, yeah dude seriously though, please take him he's creepy. I think he might eat me" Stiles rambled.

The phone line was cut and Derek opened his office door, and walked over to where Peter was standing beside Stiles.

Derek looked so stiff and uncomfortable Stiles just wanted to hug him and leave kisses all over him. Wait what.

No I don't. Or do I? No wait this is just Lydia and Laura getting in my head. I don't fancy Derek. Nope just a friendly sort of feeling.

A sort of feeling where Stiles definitely didn't want to know what colour his eyes were from up close, or what the guy looked like when he woke up, with messy hair relaxed. And he really really didn't want to know what his laugh sounded like or what it would be like to lick the gorgeous guy all over. Oh fuck.

Stiles was most definitely screwed.

"Peter, what do you want?" Derek gritted. Do I detect tension and hostility?

"Can't I come visit my darling nephew whilst he's at work? Oh cheer up, I'm just here to inform you that our little Christmas party will be promoting the Hale company so try not to make anyone cry. Also you can invite this pretty thing, I certainly wouldn't mind. I don't understand why you've been hiding him from me" Peter laughed, grinning at Stiles.

"Because he's not yours"Derek muttered possessively which made Stiles blush. Peter raised his eyebrows smirking.

"And whose might he be? Laura's? No wait she has that pretty little red head. Tell me Derek would he be yours?"

Derek blushed like a god damn Disney princess. Stiles was literally making heart eyes at the guy.

"You bet your creepy ass I'm his" Stiles cheered before realising what he had actually said. Derek's blush grew deeper, but he now looked more amused.

"I like this one...keep him. I'll be off now anyway, people to see, children to scare" Peter chuckled waving his hand then leaving.

Stiles shuffled in his seat nervously. "Urm, I didn't mean yours like..y'know...yours. But I meant that you're my boss aha, because that would be weird. No, not weird I mean god being yours would be awesome you're really attractive. Oh my god not that I'm saying I want to be yours. Not that there's anything wrong with being yours. If you don't mind I'm gonna go to lunch early"

Stiles shot up and out, leaving Derek confused and blushing like a little girl.

~

 

"Oh thank god" Stiles breathed when he saw Scott waiting at a table inside the coffee shop around the corner from Hales Publishing.

Scott beamed at the sight of Stiles. Scott and Stiles are closer than close, they've been best friends for years, and their dream of becoming brothers came true a few years back when Stiles' dad married Scott's mom. "Stiles man, you alright? You have that whole blush thing going on"

"I may or may not have just told my boss I wanted to be his"Stiles groaned. God this was super embarrassing. Scott burst into laughter, apologising in the process.

"Oh dude, you have it bad! Can't you just tell him you've been crushing on him since you started working there?" Scott asked

"I don't have a crush on him!!" Stiles denied. "Stiles, you've literally done nothing but talk about the guy"Scott beamed. "It's cute"

"Shut up, god if you weren't so adorable I would of murdered you already" Stiles frowned throwing a balled up napkin at his best friend sitting opposite him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm thinking of asking Kira to move in with me" Scott smiled nervously. "Yeah? Well you should. You guys are great together man. I'm happy for you!" Stiles beamed.

* * *

 

Today was Saturday, which meant no work. Thank fuck. This week had been way too embarrassing to forget. Just thinking about it makes Stiles want to curl up into a ball and just die. Stiles sat in a booth in a diner him and Erica get breakfast in most Saturdays.

Erica was one of Stiles many friends. She had blonde hair that curled on the ends, cat-like eyes that lured people in like prey. Her smile alone could knock a few guys out. Lips painted red. " _It's the blood of my enemies_ " She used to say. In high school, Erica was an outcast, she hung out with Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Boyd, Isaac, Allison and Kira and Cora. Erica even hung out with them after she started coming to school, wrapped in tight jeans and leather jackets, boobs pushed up and out. Heels higher than Their group would get on weekends.

"well don't you look adorable Batman" Erica greeted walking into the diner. Click of heels to be heard. "Only for you Catwoman" Stiles winked getting up to hug her. "And how is my mini me?" Stiles asked, hand gently placed over her growing baby bump. "She's fine" Erica replied proudly. " A girl? Dammit you win" Stiles and Erica placed a bet on what the gender would be. They both slid into the booth, opposite each other.

" A little birdy told me, that you're fantasizing over your boss. Take it from me honey, don't dip your pen in the company's ink. And by pen I mean your penis. By ink I mean your boss" Erica teased. "You're an awful human Erica Reyes Boyd. I'm telling your husband. And did this ' little birdy ' happen to be Lydia, Laura or Scott?" Stiles scoffed. "Cora" Erica shrugged still grinning. "Cora? How does she know?" Stiles gaped, headache forming. Cora Hale was the youngest out of the Hale Siblings. But no one saw much of her after she left for South America. She was just as gorgeous as the rest of them were.

"Laura most likely told her, and then she called me. Honestly I didn't even know Cora had a brother, I mean Laura we knew about. But Derek I didn't" Erica spoke a little confused. "Neither did I to be fair, both Laura and Cora had mentioned him, I had seen a few photos but not many, apparently he was just travelling for years after he finished high school because of something that happened. No one talks about it though" Stiles shrugged.

"So tell me, what does he look like? Tell me!" Erica bounced. "Oh god Erica he's like every wet dream I've ever had combined into one. He should be a model. Not to mention I get to see him in a suit every freaking day. His eyes fucking hell they're green but they look like they could have the most beautiful colours rolled in one. Erica he's gorgeous and it sucks.Not to mention he blushes like a fucking Disney princess. I hate my life. " Stiles pouted.

"You mean the guy over at the counter?" Erica smirked. Stiles turned, jaw dropping. There stood Derek Hale, out of a suit and in dark jeans and a leather jacket. Leather. Stiles made a small squeaking noise and turned back to face Erica, awkwardly running his hand from his neck to the side of his face where his moles were splattered across his pale skin.

"She's flirting with him" Erica muttered darkly. "What?" Stiles asked confused, turning slightly he could see the waitress leaning over the counter, talking to Derek, one hand on his arm, boobs in his face. Chatting and giggling. Something inside of Stiles snapped, he felt a mixture of sadness and anger. Sadness because she gets to touch him. Someone who doesn't know him as well as Stiles gets to have a full conversation with him that isn't about staff meetings and staples. Anger because he wanted it to be him, he wanted to be with him. Stiles slouched in is seat pouting, arms crossed over his chest.

"He looks uncomfortable" Erica insisted before getting up and walking over to the counter.

"Hi, Derek Hale right?" Erica asked batting her eyelashes at him. Derek looked from the waitress to Erica terrified of both women. "Y-yeah?" he stuttered, pulling away from the waitress.

"Hi, Erica Reyes Boyd, friend of Cora's, Laura's, Lydia's and Stiles'"She grinned linking arms and pulling him towards the booth she sat at. Stiles panicked, moving quickly trying to hide, and managing to smack himself in the face with the laminated menu one of the waitresses had brought over when he first sat. Oh my God.

Throwing down the menu onto the table and flinging an arm over the top of his seat, Stiles acted 'casually' pretending to not have noticed Derek's very presence.

"Batman, look who I found!" Erica beamed, god she was a devious bitch. "O-oh hey Mr Hale, it's nice to see you out of a suit you look really good- I mean office." Stiles greeted, fucking up. Derek blushed, smiling.

HE WAS SO PRETTY WHY.

"Stilinski, good to see you. You can call me Derek when we're not at work"

Erica winked at Stiles. "Derek come sit!" Erica slid into the booth, pulling him with her.

"Only if you call me Stiles, Derek" Stiles replied. Erica snorted at the both of them rolling her eyes. "So Derek, it's so nice to officially meet you! Stiles talks about you all the time! So does Cora and Laura though"

"Oh has he? I didn't know you knew my sisters" Derek beamed like a child. "I'm really close with Cora, I used to hang out a lot at your house actually back home. Laura became the go-to-girl when I had a problem with little things, like sex and boys" Erica winked. Derek groaned, scrunching up his nose. "Oh god, of course she did"

"I think 'really close with Cora' was an understatement. You guys would make out in the back of my Jeep" Stiles snorted pointing one of his long fingers at Erica who suddenly started to blush.

Derek who happened to be drinking coffee, choked and spluttered. "You dated Cora?" Erica fidgeted on the spot, picking at one of her long acrylic nails. "Dated is not the term I would use, it was more of occasionally hooked up" Whatever embarrassment Erica had been feeling had been pushed away, and she proudly smirked.

Derek covered his face with his hands, obviously disturbed by the information of his baby sisters teenage sex life. "And anyway Stiles, you dated Malia and we all know what you really did when it came to a free period out behind the benches."

Stiles blushed, a really splotchy blush that consumed him whole. He looked over at Derek who looked shocked, "Malia? Malia? As in my cousin? Peter's daughter?"

"PETER IS HER DAD WHAT THE FUCK" Stiles blurted loudly, eyes wide. People in the diner turned to glare at Stiles' loud and obnoxious outburst.

"Yeah, they don't really speak, haven't since she was little. I haven't seen her in a while, she was always a nice kid, a little abrupt," Derek chuckled, recalling the time he had taken her to get ice cream when he was a teenager and she told the woman serving them that she smelt funny and her hair looked like 'the yucky pasta Lu makes'

"Anyway, so Derek, do you think Stiles is attractive?" Erica smirked, nudging him with her elbow. Oh god, really Erica, didn't think this could get any more awkward then it was already Jesus Christ. Stiles genuinely felt like he was dying of embarrassment. Derek chewed on his lip, nervously.

" Y-yeah, I do" stiles gaze darted to Derek.

"Wait what? Seriously?? Me?" Stiles gaped, because I mean, someone like Derek -sex god- Hale thought Stiles -clumsy, awkward looking- Stilinski was attractive.

"Why does that surprise you?" Derek asked frowning. "Because you are a VERY attractive human being who I secretly think models for Calvin Klein ok and I am a very clumsy awkward idiot whose hair mirrors a birds nest frequently and has moles all over his skin" stiles rambled quite quickly and embarrassed.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Oh for gods sake can you guys just go make out or something. Stiles go give Derek a blowjob, the sexual tension is suffocating me here"

"Erica! Stiles! Derek?" A voice called out. Oh god it was Laura, who like an eager puppy, bounced over to their booth with Lydia.

Laura looked excited and quite frankly very energetic. Work clothes replaced with a cute sweater and light jeans, whereas Lydia looked fucking tired bless her, she wore a white flowy top and dark jeans with heels.

Lydia slid next to Stiles resting her head on his shoulder, " I'm so tired, I need caffeine or I might crash" she pouted. Laura ordered some coffees and the awkwardness just kept coming.

"So what's going on?" Laura asked bumping shoulders with Derek who looked like he was blushing. Or maybe he was hot? Stiles thought. He is very hot. Yes. In a lot of ways.

"Yes what is going on? Why is Stiles heartbeat rather loud and why is Derek blushing like you do after sex?" Lydia muttered yawning after.

Derek groaned moving slightly away from Laura. "Please refrain from talking about this, especially in front of me"

"Dude I have to hear about it constantly, deal with it" stiles grinned pointing at him, Derek playfully pushed his finger away and stuck his tongue out. "Real mature Hale" stiles retorted winking.

"Oh my god, are they flirting? Oh my god film this and show it at their wedding okay? God this is brilliant" Laura whispered to Erica beside her. Lydia who chuckled, poked Stiles cheek. "Lemme be your bridesmaid" the strawberry blonde grinned.

Stiles who was as red as ever avoided looking at Derek "sure thing banshee" he whispered back teasingly. "Wedding? Can I at least take him on a date first?" Derek whined, then going quiet realising what he had said, he shuffled in his seat, awkwardly rubbing his hand over his neck.

"Date?" Stiles beamed flailing, almost knocking over his coffee mug. "Yes, a date. I was going to ask you, when we were..not surrounded by everyone" Derek laughed shaking his head. Stiles' grin seemed to be only getting wider.

Lydia kicked Derek, tip of her stiletto nipping at his leg. Derek jumped a little, surprised at the action.

"Right, so would you like to go on a date? With me?" Derek asked, sheepishly like he was afraid Stiles was going to say no.

"Of course I would" stiles replied almost as soon as Derek opened his mouth to actually ask.

* * *

 

Okay calm down Stiles it's only a date. Stiles was currently and quite frantically pacing up and down in his apartment, rejected clothes all over his bedroom floor.

All he needed was a nice shirt ok?

One that didn't have some mystery stain down the front, or had some crude pun.

A nice presentable shirt that subtlety said "totally mature boyfriend material" Instead of "16 year old reject".

Stiles pouted like a child, tugging at his hair. He had 30 minutes until Derek picked him up. His stomach tightened. Maybe he should cancel?

I mean it wouldn't be a big deal, Derek wouldn't care. Stiles is sure there were many other guys Derek would prefer instead of his assistant.

After letting out a frustrated groan, Stiles decided on a smart yet casual short-sleeved,navy button up shirt, with black jeans.

Stiles gawked at the state on top of his head. Bloody hell it was a disaster. Lydia would be ashamed.

After quickly attempting to style it -emphasis on the attempting ok- there was a knock on his door. Stiles froze. 'Maybe if I'm still enough, I can pretend I'm not here' stiles thought panicking.

Another knock. God dammit. Stiles took a deep breath, grabbed his phone, keys and wallet shoving them into his pocket.

Pulling open the door, Derek stood leaning on the frame looking damn gorgeous. Fuck. He's wearing a sweater...with thumb holes. Honestly could this guy get any more cuter?

"Hi Stiles, you look really really nice" Derek smiled shyly. Stiles blushed, grabbing his jacket. "Thanks, so do you, as usual" stiles replied.

They walked out of the apartment building and over to a black Camaro. "Wow, this car suits you, extremely well" stiles muttered drooling over the amazing vehicle. Derek rolled his eyes smirking.

They got in the car. "So what's the plan hot stuff" stiles asked, kicking himself for the nickname that slipped. "Hot stuff?" Derek continued to smirk, all though the tips of his ears were pink.

" oh shut up loser" stiles laughed sticking his tongue out.

"I was thinking, lunch, ice skating and Christmas shopping because I'm terrible at gifts" Derek listed, pulling out of his parking space and onto the roads.

"That sounds pretty cool dude" stiles beamed staring at Derek whilst he was driving.

"Stiles you're staring"  
"Shut up Derek you're extremely attractive"

Stiles and Derek grabbed lunch at an extremely cute café that was covered in Christmas decorations and smelt of gingerbread and hot chocolate. Stiles hummed in appreciation at the warmth and Christmassy atmosphere.

"Are you purring? You are literally purring right now" Derek pointed out eyebrows raised, amused glint in his eyes.

"Yes, it is almost Christmas, I am happy" stiles frowned repressing a smile.

"Oh don't tell me, you're a Christmas fanatic" Derek asked rolling his eyes playfully.

"Don't be such a sourwolf, you aren't?"

Derek shrugged, " I never had a reason to really care about it"

Stiles frowned, taking a sip of his hot chocolate that was deliciously topped with cream, sprinkles and marshmallows. It literally warmed his soul.

Derek laughed, which startled stiles because he wasn't expecting it. Stiles looked up, wide eyed and confused like a puppy.

"You have a little" Derek began motioning to stiles mouth. You could literally see the question marks coming off of stiles. Derek rolled his eyes once again. He does that a lot.

Derek moved his seat closer next to stiles, he swiped his thumb over the corner of Stiles mouth. Removing the cream. Both moved closer, almost practically touching. Knees bumping against each other at slight body movement.

Derek's lips traced against stiles cheekbone. Pulling away slightly his forehead rested on Stiles.

Stiles hair, a little damp from the snowflakes they came in contact with whilst outside stuck slightly to his forehead. Long dark, eyelashes fanning onto his pale skin.  
His heartbeat could be heard for miles. The close touch of someone who had grown to be important to him, made his heart stutter and stomach flip.

Short, hot breathes mingled together, lips that traced cheekbones now ghosting down towards his lips.

"I can stop? Just tell me if you want me to stop" Derek whispered quietly.

Stiles stayed quiet, wondering whether to continue or deny this.

Stiles nodded, hand now placed on the back of Derek's neck, pulling him closer. Lips connecting. Slowly. Soft.

Pace quickening gradually, hands linking together or in hair.

Eventually separating. Out of breath and flushed. "Well this date just got a lot better" stiles grinned.

 

* * *

 Since their first date, Stiles & Derek had been on plenty more.Movies, lunches, marathon TV shows. It was insanely cute and Stiles hated to admit it but every time someone mentioned Derek, Stiles couldn't help but grin and blush like a school boy. Which was the exact way Derek dealt with hearing Stiles' name. 

Although they've been perhaps together, they aren't exactly  _together._  In both literal ways. The term " boyfriend " hasn't been brought up, and when it has one of them has gotten awkward and tried to avoid the label completely like it was a disease.

Like when Stiles met the rest of Derek's family at a dinner Lydia and Laura were having. Of course they didn't tell him the whole bunch would be there. 

~

"Lydia! Open your door I'm freezing my ass off out here!" Stiles complained banging his fist onto her front door, shivering. Snow falling down the back of his neck. 

Laura opened the door yanking him in. "Stiles, how nice to see you. Lydia is currently in the kitchen, come sit down" Laura greeted kissing his cheek pulling him towards the dining room. 

"Laura you're being weird, what's going on?" Stiles asked confused and nervous.

Laura took Stiles jacket and pushed him into the dining room where a lot of rather attractive people sat, now all giggling at Stiles. Ohhh they were all dressed nice too. Whereas Stiles was dressed in a t-shirt that said  **stud** with a picture of a muffin underneath. His hair was a mess because it was slightly damp from the fucking shit-storm outside and also because he had been sleeping before he arrived. Oops. Black skinny jeans that had a number of questionable stains on and some old trainers he used to wear at lacrosse training which meant they were pretty worn out.Along with a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that made him look like a 18 year old hipster. 

Stiles squeaked, looking around frantically. 

There were about 2 children in the room along with 5 adults. 

"Stiles!" A familiar voice called out just as a body pounced onto him. Pulling back from the embrace he noticed it was  _Malia._

 _"Malia?_ Jesus woman you gave me a god-damn heart attack" Stiles groaned hugging her tighter. It was always nice to see an old best friend.

"What are you doing here?" She grinned. Stiles peered behind her, the attractive people staring on. 

"Peter?" Stiles gawked

"Stiles?"

Stiles turned to see Derek standing in the door way confused but happy. 

"Oooh those little bitches!"Stiles muttered catching on, he sped around quickly. 

"LYDIA MARTIN! LAURA HALE!" Stiles called running into the kitchen, they stood by a counter wine glass in hand. 

"Please stop shouting Stiles I am not deaf" Lydia replied rolling her eyes, "Stud muffin? Really?" She asked eyeing him. Laura snorted.

"You planned this!" He whispered pointing at the strawberry blonde who wasn't affected at all by his reaction. Lydia shrugged, pulling Stiles back into the front room.

Everyone was sitting at a large table that Stiles wondered how he had missed the massive thing. 

She gently shoved him in a chair beside Derek. 

Everyone's eyes fixed onto him. Stiles gulped shrinking in his seat. Derek's hand snaked under the table, grabbing hold of Stiles, calming his anxiousness a little.

"So I'm assuming you didn't know about this family dinner and were tricked into it?" An older woman asked, she was beautiful. Long dark hair, eyes that seemed to relax you. Stiles nodded carefully, like a small intimidated child. 

The woman laughed. "I'm Talia Hale, Derek's, Laura's and Cora's mother. This is my husband Steven-"The tall looking man who sat beside her, he looked up from a crossword he was doing and flashed Stiles a comforting smile. 

"My little brother Peter and his wife Amalie" Peter sat beside a beautiful woman with golden coloured hair and bright eyes.

"Ah, we've already met"Peter grinned. Stiles could see Derek roll his eyes.

"You obviously already know Malia, and these little rascals are Lucy and Michael. Amalie and Peter's twins" Talia finished pointing to, two little twins no older than 6. Lucy had dark hair like her father whereas Michael looked more like his mother.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. I'm Stiles. Yeah I was told this was a movie night with the girls, so sorry for my reaction." Stiles blushed.

"It's perfectly fine, so am I right to assume your my son's boyfriend?" Talia asked, eyebrows raised questioningly 

Stiles stuttered trying to think of what to say, but no actual real words were coming to mind. Derek beside him who had almost fallen out of his chair god dammit. Everyone else at the table sat staring awaiting their reply. Except Lucy and Michael who had rolled their eyes and sat giggling. 

"Uh, you could say that since I'm a boy...who's his friend?" Stiles swallowed awkwardly, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. 

"Yeah, exactly that! We're just very close friends" Derek said quietly nodding.

Turns out, Stiles got on exceptionally well with the Hales. 

Talia was lovely, and so comforting. She told Stiles all about Derek when he was younger. How quiet and reserved he was. That Laura would bully him and tell him he was actually adopted from a pack of wolves, in which Derek would wail and run to his mother. He was a mommy's boy. 

So was Stiles before his own mother had died. 

Derek sat beside Stiles, pulling him into him. "Sorry if tonight was awkward" He muttered nuzzling his face into the crook of Stiles neck.

"I was fine, your family are lovely people" He whispered, Lucy had fallen asleep in his lap. One hand holding Derek's, another stroking her hair. 

~

But apart from that things were pretty much great. 

Well. That's what was thought anyway. 

The thing is with Stiles and Derek, they just might not share how they feel all the time. The stress, anger or hurt builds up in them, one minute everything is fine, the next maybe not so much. 

 ~

Today, Stiles was stressed, Derek was stressed, hell the whole office was stressed. Today Stiles wanted to go home and curl up into his bed and hibernate for the rest of his life.

It was **_8:34pm_** when Stiles had finished all his work and was going in to check on Derek before he headed home. They hadn't spoken much today, or since dinner really. Maybe it's just because he's busy? Right?

Stiles was anxious to talk to him anyway, because his feelings for the guy had gotten a lot more fucking serious and he needed to know whether an actual relationship could happen or not. Just so Stiles knows whether or not to get out ice cream, tissues and movies that filled his heart with joy.

Before knocking on the office door, Stiles took deep breaths, patted down his shirt and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He knocked three times, before pulling on the handle and pushing the heavy door open.

Derek sat looked distressed in his work chair, hair looking almost as crazy as Stiles had these past few days. The computer screen lit up the room slightly, and photos, legal prints, interviews and a drafted copy of the company's Christmas issue was messily spread out onto the glass desk. 

Stiles popped his head in, gazing over his surroundings. "You okay?" He asked Derek nervously. Derek stared at him sighing. "You don't actually have to check in on me all the time Stiles, just go home." Stiles frowned coming into the room properly shutting the door behind him, he took a seat that was in front of the desk facing Derek. 

"I know. What's wrong?" Stiles asked, continuing to frown, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing" Derek grunted. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Oh totally, nothing right? Yeah okay try again" Derek huffed, looking pissed off. No answer.

"Ah the silent type, gotcha. I know when something's up Der, just tell me? Maybe I could help?" Stiles asked getting a little fed up.

He doesn't need Derek acting like a brat with the day he's having. He crossed his long legs, attempting to sit like it on the chair.

"Oh you know do you? Stiles you don't know anything about me!" Derek complained, rather loudly. Stiles was taken back slightly. Derek had gotten up from his chair, pacing back and forth behind it. 

"Woah woah woah  _woah_ do not take out your frustration on me Mister Hale. I am not a fucking punching bag okay? If you've had a bad day, just tell me! Do you really think I'm just going to leave you alone to mope or lurk about in the shadows by yourself like you do? No. Because surprise Derek, I actually care about you!" Stiles argued back crossing his arms over his chest after his over-enthusiastic limb movements when he spoke. Stiles got a grunt in response. 

"Well you shouldn't care, because you don't need to. This is just pointless. We barely know each other anyway" Derek snapped. Stiles heart sunk into his goddamn stomach. 

No, Stiles you will not cry. You will not show him that he can just be an aggy little ass when he wants to be.  _Especially_  with him. 

Stiles let out an agitated shriek.

"Listen here, you had a bad day? Me too. But that does not mean you can act like a bloody broody brat! Instead of arguing with me and shit why don't you just actually talk to me? Like literally, you could sit down with me and go 'Stiles, I'm having a bad day but I don't want to talk about it just yet' and I'd be like 'yeah okay dude that's fine, I'll be here when you do need to talk' then we could go get take out or something! Also, don't even say we barely know each other. I think you'll find we know a lot more then you realise. I've told you things I've just about told Lydia and Scott. 

 I like to think I know you pretty darn well if I'm honest. You want to know what I know? I know that, you're a morning person-god knows why- and when you've stayed over you always make pancakes in the morning in cut out shapes because that's how your mom does it for you and has since you were little. I know that you used to play basketball in high school and it was one of your favourite things to do. You fall asleep whilst you're reading, all the time because it's the only time you relax. When you were six years old, you ran away into the woods around your house so you could live with wolves because you believed they lived out there. When you're embarrassed the tips of your ears go pink and you blush like a fucking Disney princess, whenever we fall asleep together, you don't let me go because you find it comforting. You say you don't like sappy-romance films but you'll always cry over the notebook-even if you deny it- You don't confide in people at all. You have trust issues and you're always alert because of something that happened to you when you was younger and you still blame yourself, which Laura tells me it was never your fault. Before you worked here, you were travelling around different countries to get away from everything. You miss that and you don't like working here. You're actually really amazing and sweet and you can be a major dork sometimes. I care about you so much it's stupid. Just don't have a go at me, because you're doubting things. If you don't actually want to be with me, then tell me, because it will hurt a lot more for me than you! Come find me when you're done being an asshole"

Stiles snapped pointing a finger at him, arms and hands flapping about. He huffed, grabbing his bag and walking out of the office, leaving Derek stood shocked and not really knowing what to do...

 

* * *

 

The covers where thrown off of Stiles' sleeping body, cold winter air that seeped in through the cracks in this apartment chilling everything it came across. Stiles groaned turning onto his side, trying to pull back the covers. 

Failing at the attempt, Stiles pulled his arms into the inside of his top. He slowly opened one of his eyes, which was a pretty painful process, as it always is in the morning. 

"You can't hide in your bed forever you know" 

Stiles opened both eyes just to roll them at the intruder. Lydia sat on the corner of his mess of a bed, the blanket she had pulled from him bundled up onto her lap. 

"I know, but I just don't want to bother with anything." Stiles sighed rolling onto his back, Lydia came closer, gracefully kicking off her blue heels and lying down beside him. Blankets welcoming them into warmth. Stiles turned once again so he was face to face with the strawberry blonde, whose hand gently played with the chaotic strands that stuck out from the rest of hair that was on his head.

Stiles felt so comfortable with his delicate friend, he was glad that after everything they remained close. She was family.

"If it helps, he looks as bad as you do, Laura and I have already spoken to him about what happened, Stiles he realised he made a mistake, what he said to you. He really cares about you sweetie, he'll come around.."she whispered kissing his cheek. They remained like that for most of the day, watching films and looking at pictures from high school and college, it was nice to spend time with someone like her.

 ~

It was three days till Christmas. THREE DAYS. Stiles was curled up onto his couch, blanket draped over his long limbs, an almost empty pizza box on the coffee table, and a couple of empty mountain dew bottles to his side. Stiles head was tipped back over the arm of the couch, mouth open slightly, little huffs of breath escaping. His hair, a little long now, had swept to the side, sticking to his forehead. Faint sound of buzzing from the TV in the background.

The apartment wasn't exactly Christmas decorated. No tree, barely any decorations. All there was, was a figure of an angel Stiles had made for his mother in the second grade. He was so proud of it and his mother had loved it, she put it up every year. The glitter glue had scraped off, tufts of cotton wool that had been pulled off, it was falling apart, but Stiles would never throw it away, no matter what. It sat on top of a small table that sat at his bedside, out of place and uneven. Leaning more on its left side. 

Stiles was not in the Christmas spirit any more, especially since he'll be spending it without his family.

When Stiles awoke from his mini - avoid the day - nap, he had noticed he had multiple messages from Laura.

 

                  **From: Laura**  - _Shithead, Lyds asked if you want to come to lunch? xo_

**From: Laura** _\- We can pick u up?xo_

                  **From: Laura**  - _Okay, lunch is over. Are you okay Stiles? xo_

 **From: Laura** \- _Ffs Stiles its been all day, what are you doing??_

                  **From: My Banshee**  - _Stiles, if you don't want to talk that's fine. Just text back so we know you're okay sweetie..xx_

 

Stiles felt moderately guilty. He really didn't mean to make them worry about him. He rubbed his sleep-filled eyes, and stretching. Limbs popping and clicking, ouch. 

He thought it was a good idea to reply to them before all hell breaks loose and he gets uninvited to any future events that would be extremely important in his life. 

 

 **To: Laura**  - _Hey, sorry about earlier. Was asleep for the whole day:///// oops. x_

 **To: Laura**  - _P.s don't tell Lydia I was asleep x_

 **To: My Banshee** \- _Hi, sorry. Busy day..I'm alright dw x_

 

 **From: My Banshee** \- _Stiles Stilinski get over here right this second!_

 Stiles sighed heavily, cheeks puffing out. He went to the bathroom quickly, going for a piss and maybe wash his face depending how gross it looked. He quickly sprayed deodorant over himself before grabbing the keys to his Jeep and red hoodie, with some old converse and leaving for Lydia's house. As soon as he got there his nose was hit with the smell of Christmas. Gingerbread, cinnamon and fucking magic. Stiles wanted to melt as soon as he walked in. "The smell of your home is my aesthetic guys" Stiles beamed as he bounced into the front room, Laura trailing behind, rolling her eyes at the mess he's already managed to make on their carpet. What? It wasn't Stiles fault that it's wet and slightly muddy..."Stiles that doesn't make sense"

Lydia sat curled into the side of their couch, normally curled hair in a messy bun that Laura's own hair mirrored.Their front room was softly lit by lamps scattered around the room. On the TV a movie was on and a book laying open on the coffee table.  He plopped down onto the armchair opposite, slinging his long legs over the side. "You slept for the whole day?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow looking a mixture between concerned and unimpressed. "You told her?" He sulked, frowning at Laura like a spoilt 5 year old. "Stiles, she knows you just as well as you know yourself okay? You really think she wouldn't of guessed?" Laura replied grinning like the Cheshire cat.  Stiles huffed, picking up a handful of popcorn from the large bowl that was placed in the middle of the coffee table. Stiles dropped a few pieces. Some rolling down his t-shirt, or some onto the floor where he would later slyly kick it underneath the chair to have Lydia call him pissed off for finding more things he hides instead of putting in the bin. It's a game they've come to play. Well not game exactly. 

"So what was so important I had to drag myself here?" Stiles asked halfway through watching Clueless with the both of them, completely forgetting they called him there for a reason. "Why didn't you tell us you were spending Christmas alone?" Lydia asked, pausing the wondrous movie. Laura sat stuffing popcorn into her mouth watching the both of them. Stiles shrugged playing it off. "Because it's not a big deal". A piece of popcorn pelted at Stiles, hitting him in the neck. He looked up from his phone at the two suspiciously quiet and guilty looking ladies opposite. He raised an eyebrow at them before going back to his phone. 

After five minutes of the film being back on, numerous pieces of popcorn were aimed at Stiles. One hitting him in the eye, one on the cheekbone and one getting caught in his hair. Others flew past him, or barely reached further than the table. Stiles shoved his phone in his pocket, turning so he faced them completely, just as he did so, popcorn hit him just between the eyes. He heard a celebratory cheer before both of them went back to trying to act like nothing had happened. "So which one of you is throwing popcorn at me?" He asked glaring. Laura shifted away from Lydia and pointed her thumb at the strawberry blonde who looked truly offended. "Snitch" Lydia muttered gently and playfully pushing Laura. 

 "You can stay in one of the spare rooms"Laura nodded in the direction of the hallway. "Why would I do that?" Stiles asked confused. "Because you're staying over for Christmas moron. You've got shit loads of your stuff here anyway. So just stay until after Christmas" Laura shrugged getting up and heading or the bathroom? Or bedroom. She looks tired Stiles is going with bedroom. Stiles sighed giving in because there was no way he'd get away of arguing with them. He headed for the room he normally crashes in when he stays over, swapping his clothes for some old PJ's. He climbed into bed, imediately feeling drained. Eyelashes fluttering as he attempted to stay awake. 

~

Stiles woke in the morning to the sound of chatting and clattering of some kind? He groaned, pulling himself out of bed and skulking out of the room and into the kitchen. Lydia and Laura where already up and still in their pyjamas. Lydia in shorts and a massive jumper that looked like it would be a bit loose on Stiles, and Laura who cheerfully skipped about making cereal in a christmas onesie. It was a sickingly cute sight. 

And then there sat Derek Hale at the table, looking more or less exhausted shirtless wearing basketball shorts????? Why?? Stiles choked and quickly backed out of the doorway. So quick he missed the exit and walked into the wall instead. "I do not need this type of negitivity in my life" Stiles whispered rubbing the tip of his nose. 

"Nice going shit-stick" Laura snorted, causing Lydia to snicker and Derek to look up so fast it could probably cause whiplash ouch. 

"Stiles, hi how are you?" Derek asked quickly like Stiles would be gone in a second. He stood up, dropping his spoon back into his bowl of cereal, running a hand through his bedhair.

No. He does not get to be nice and ask questions and act like he hadn't been a major asshole. Stiles fumed, muttering under his breath, throwing the closest thing near him at Derek. Which happened to be a dish cloth. "Okay I deserved that" Derek sighed balling the dish cloth up and tossing it onto the table.

Lydia and Laura stood leaning over the table eating their breakfast. "I love some breakfast entertainment" Lydia smirked to Laura who winked back. 

"You deserved  _that?_ Derek Hale you deserve a lot worse than a dirty dish cloth to the face! How dare you even act like nothing happened I swear to god if you do not explain yourself right now I will- I will-" Stiles angrily rambled stuttering. "Oh god Derek please just go talk to him properly before he malfunctions!" Laura hissed rolling her eyes, she picked up her bowl and drifted off into the front room, Lydia giving them both a reassuring smile and doing the same. 

Stiles plopped onto a stool at the table, glaring at Derek, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat once he sat down. 

Stiles felt sick and uncertain. His stomach was doing fucking somersaults he hated his feeling. He is still mad at Derek, but the madness and anger is a mask for the hurt and sadness he really felt. He hadn't been able to get the fucking loser out of his head since. He really did like him a lot. Practically love him. Yeah..he loved him. 

Derek opened his mouth, words getting ready to spill out before Stiles quickly interupted.

"Wait, before you start, I'm not mad. Well no that's a lie I am mad, but I'm more hurt Derek. I trust you, and I really care about you. And I completely understand that you don't feel the same way, but I'd rather you tell me that instead of reacting the way you did because dude that hurt a lot. I've only ever been in love with three people ok, all of which turned out not the way I wanted. There was Lydia, but it turns out I was more into penis than she was. Jake who works in design at the company who cheated on me in college. And you.  You who came sulking into my disordered life, looking like a model. I get that in comparison me and you are very different and you can do  _so_ much better. But I really do fucking love you. So please lets get this over with so I can get so violently pissed I will not remember you or this conversation"

Derek, eyebrows raised, mouth opened in shock and awe. Stiles eyes were watery, heavy breaths consuming him.

"Stiles, I was such an idiot. I was feeling really shitty, I had some trouble with an ex of mine who was trying to cause problems with the company. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just so goddamn worried that it would end up a disaster like the rest of the relationships I've had. You're so great. I've just felt so overwhelmed about how great you are, I mean you have already met my family and they love you. All that time I spent with you made me feel so much better about everything. I love waking up with you, I love how half of your kitchen cupboard is full of different flavoured pop tarts. That all you own are graphic t-shirts and skinny jeans. I love that your hair is always messy but you make it look right, I love the moles that trail against your skin. Stiles Stilinski what I am trying to say is that I am really really sorry and that I think I love you so please please forgive me for being an asshole?" Derek replied nervously. Stiles heart fluttered rapidly against his chest. 

 "Do you really mean that?" Stiles asked, anxiously chewing on the inside of his cheek. He felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest and straight at Derek. 

"I really do.."Derek nodded, smiling shyly. Stiles sat unsure what to do. All he knew was that he had a grin so big it was starting to hurt his jaw. 

"Oh kiss already!" Lydia hissed peering from the doorway. Derek rolled his eyes at her, pulling stiles towards him and kissing him. Lydia cheered and gave them both the happiest grin. 

 

~

Epilogue: 4 years later. 

 

 Stiles looked in on the scene, heart swelling up. He lazily sat on one of the wooden garden chairs, his long legs wrapped in blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, topped with an old plaid shirt. The garden was pleasantly decorated in fairy lights and little lanterns. A large table full of food and drinks that friends and family could help themselves too. 

 "You're awfully quiet. Everything okay?" 

Derek took a seat beside Stiles, entwining their fingers together. Stiles was too busy happily gazing on that he hadn't heard the question. "Babe? say something" Derek chuckled poking Stiles side casusing him to snap out of it and squirm.  Stiles turned to beam at Derek, practically jumping on his lap so he could hug him. "Everything is great" Stiles whispered, forehead on the side of Dereks cheek. Long arms draping over his shoulders. 

A little girl, no older than two came waddling over to them both grinning. Her arms stretched out to Stiles and Derek. "Hi Ava" Stiles cooed letting go of Derek and picking her up and onto his lap and Dereks. Her growing strawberry blonde hair in little pigtails. She wore an adorable summer dress. "Aren't you just gorgeous?" Stiles cooed again kissing her cheek. Ava grabbed hold of one of Dereks fingers, giggling up at him. "Of course she's with the both of  _you_. This one spends more time with you guys then she does with her own mothers!" Laura exclaimed grinning. She got her phone out to take a piture of them.

"Well what can we say Lu? We're her favourite uncles by far" Stiles winked handing the squirming child to her mother. "C'mon Lydia said you should come and rejoin the party considering it's a party for you shitheads" 

As they approached, everyone beamed happily to one another, Scott with Kira, whose hand that sported a new engagement ring. Erica and Boyd with their daughter Cassie and their son Jason. 

 It was a peaceful scene. "How's married life treating you boys?" John Stilinski grinned. "Pretty great actually, I mean we've made it two years without killing each other" Derek replied smirking as Stiles rolled his eyes nudging him. "Happy anniversary Stiles" He whispered, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man in front of him. Chest right against his back. Derek propped his chin onto Stiles shoulder. 

 

It was really great.

 

 

 

>  

**Author's Note:**

> Woo follow my tumblr n shit   
> sleepingwith-sempiternal-kings.tumblr.com


End file.
